Jackal's Girl
by Cells-girl
Summary: I am called the 'Jackal's girl' by all the nurses in the mental ward. Why? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out. Some OOC.
1. Jackal's girl

Jackal's Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the 13 ghosts

Rating: R for language abuse and other adult concepts.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Telepathy-

Looking around this place I've realized that it is exceptionally bare. The walls once a nice sea green is now almost white with age. This cell's window can't be opened more than an inch so the room is almost unbearably stuffy and hot. I sit on the floor and watch the perspiration as it drips from the window onto the floor. I guess that I might have deserved to live here, what with the things they said I did. I didn't kill anyone but they just won't listen to a psycho.

They call me the Jackal, which is funny because around the 1800's there was a man named the Jackal who killed prostitutes to quench his thirst for blood. I sighed and stood up, my socks almost stuck to the floor. This was my punishment for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Jackal's girl, I hated that name but the staff branded me with that name from the minute I walked, well more like dragged, into this place. It's been about three months since I've 'moved' into this room. I'm bored so I look out the window in my door. It's hard to see through the broken glass, ever since I smashed it and almost broke my hand. I could hear the faint hum of the computers just across the hall at the security desk. I was moved here because I'm considered a security risk.

There are just some days that I wonder what life outside this cell would be like, as my memories of home fade from my mind. This place is horrible to its patients; I haven't

heard a scream or any voices for over a day. Have I been abandoned in this hellish hole?

Just as this thought runs through my mind a small silver tray of food slides under the door

and hits my foot. I back away just enough to squat next to the tray. All I get today is a

slice of pizza and some peas mixed into my corn. They just stopped trying to give me

'normal' food, normal was just too medicinal for me. What with all the hidden pills and other bits of sedation. Soon my food is gone and I slide the tray halfway back through the slot. It starts to pull from my grasp but I pull back and soon a hand appears in my sight. I grab it and sink my teeth into the warm flesh.

The blood feels good in my mouth and sooths my thirst, I could hear screaming from the other side of the door but it didn't make me stop. Only when the hand is pulled by force from my hands do I let it go. I can feel blood dripping from my mouth and I just let it stay, they would make me wash it off later well they could try. I enjoy my weekly treat from the orderlies. I haven't tasted this blood before so it must have come from a very naive new recruit. I stand as much as I could and saw the broken reflection of a blonde man. He was wearing what looked like a nice tailored blue suit, he was holding his wrist and appeared to be looking at me in disbelief. I slowly backed away as the door opened to reveal a very muscular orderly holding a straightjacket. I backed away but soon I was wearing the constraining article. I saw that the 'new orderly' had bandaged his wrist up and was slowly walking toward me.

"That's okay I'll be fine now, leave us alone." He watched the orderly slowly walk out of the room and kept the door open a crack, you know just in case. I watched him used his uninjured hand to straighten up his suit and clutch his bandaged hand in pain. "I guess that you were thirsty, don't they give you anything to drink?"

"Only what I can take without them noticing." I managed to hiss, I almost had forgotten how to speak. He seemed surprised that I could speak almost normally. His expectations of me almost seemed comical. Many people around here didn't even take the time to talk.


	2. Price of freedom

Jackal's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or their characters.  
  
Last time: "That's okay I'll be fine now, leave us alone." He watched the orderly slowly walk out of the room and kept the door open a crack, you know just in case. I watched him used his uninjured hand to straighten up his suit and clutch his bandaged hand in pain. "I guess that you were thirsty, don't they give you anything to drink?"  
  
"Only what I can take without them noticing." I managed to hiss, I almost had forgotten how to speak. He seemed surprised that I could speak almost normally. His expectations of me almost seemed comical. Many people around here didn't even take the time to talk.  
  
I studied him and he seemed interested in me. I could feel his eyes study my features and he seemed confused on what to do next. I took my chances and decided to 'play' with this new toy. "Who are you?" I said and he didn't seem to hear me, he was busy looking at me. So I did my best to stand up and I repeated myself. (I hate having to repeat myself) He finally decided to notice me and smiled.  
  
"My name is Ben Moss, I'm a lawyer sent here by Mr. Cyrus Krittacos." He suddenly found the floor appealing.  
  
"Sent here for what exactly?"  
  
"Why to retrieve you of course."  
  
I was surprised and took a cautious step back while he looked confused. "Why does he want me? What do I have that he wants?" I studied him like a hawk, looking for a weakness to exploit if he became a threat.  
  
"He wishes to extend an invitation to his home for an extended stay. Only if you want to, I mean." His smile reminded me of a serpent, readying for the strike. Then his grin became wider and his teeth showed through. "Or you can stay here if you'd like."  
  
"Fine, but no restrictions. I'll do as I please no straight jackets, no threats, and no sedation. Do you understand?" I could tell he didn't like what I'd said.  
  
"Give me a moment will you?" With that he walked out into the hall and I could make him out talking to his hand. 'Probably a cell phone.' He nodded a few times and I could make him out telling someone, probably Cyrus, of my demands. He nodded and started to walk back to my room. I ran and sat on the bed quickly so he wouldn't know I had been spying on him. "Sara, your demands have been noted. Cyrus agrees under one condition that cannot be disagreed or argued with." "And what would that be?" I hissed angrily. (I don't like to improvise)  
  
"You must stay at his house in the woods and take care of it in his absence." Ben said as he pulled at an imaginary piece of lint.  
  
"What ever just get me outta here." He looked amused and had an orderly come to escort me to his car, probably with a lot of green. It had been three months since I had seen the sky or felt the cooling breeze from the forest. I hated it in New Borehamwood and was happy to escape, even if I had to become a house sitter to a mysterious 'Cyrus Krittacos'. What a fool, thinking that his home would keep me from being free. If what Ben said was true and it was in the forest. Well I could make myself a nice home where no one would ever find me, as far away from mankind as possible. I got into his car and we drove off away from hell and into another place altogether. After an hour on the road I decided it was safe to take a nap and closed my eyes to the world, for the first time as a free girl.  
  
"Sara it's time to wake up and meet your savior." Ben shook me awake and I nearly ripped his good hand off. He backed away slowly and waited for me to follow him. He led me to a grand glass house that looked to have strange writing on all the walls. My back was sore from the straight jacket so I had to walk along like an animal. Feeling like I was an animal marching to the slaughterhouse. I was lead into a library and asked to wait there for a minute. I growled and he just frowned and walked down the hall into the shadows.  
  
"Hello Sara, or should I say Jackal?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around to face an older man with balding dark hair. He was wearing a cape and from my angle he looked like jack the ripper from one of my books. I tilted my head while studying him quickly.  
  
"Sara will be fine." I said and waited for his response.  
  
"Well Jackal's girl," He began and laughed when I growled at him. "Welcome to my home. Where you will be staying for an extended stay." He laughed again and when I didn't think it could get any stranger, he disappeared right in front of my eyes.  
  
"Damn psychosis." I said before walking into the shadows to explore. 


	3. Introductions and playtime

Jackal's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or their characters.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Well Jackal's girl," He began and laughed when I growled at him. "Welcome to my home. Where you will be staying for an extended stay." He laughed again and when I didn't think it could get any stranger, he disappeared right in front of my eyes.  
  
"Damn psychosis." I said before walking into the shadows to explore.  
  
I couldn't pick up any scent of my host or that damn treacherous lawyer. I had been walking for hours and the house just seemed to be getting stranger. I checked the upstairs and talked to the voices from my past for a while. Mostly conversations from my past when my family used to visit me in New Borehamwood before the doctors 'advised' them that I was getting dangerous and shouldn't be bothered until I made a startling recovery, which never happened.  
  
(Warning flash back in progress)  
  
"Sara, why won't you talk to me?" My mother pleaded from across the room. I could see the tears in her eyes but my meditations kept me from feeling anything. I just stared at her then ripped the jugular from the orderly that was holding her down.  
  
"Do you see," I hissed. "What I've become without you. I'm better then ever, why can't you see who I really am?" She pulled back from me as his blood dripped from my lips onto her new jeans. "There are no voices, why do you hurt me like this?" I screamed at her while she started to cry.  
  
"Sara please don't do this. If we didn't send you here, then you would be put in prison and killed before the month is over. Please try to understand." She wrapped her arms around me and cried. My muscles constricted and I pulled myself from her grasp.  
  
"No mom you don't understand. I'm already dead; I died the day you sent me to hell. Every thing is gone. They won't let me go, all the people, all the medicine. They just try to avoid the inevitable. This is just life support and I want you to set me free, pull the plug. Let me go, I'll run to the wilderness and no one will see me again." I stared at her while lapping the blood from the orderly's still beating heart.  
  
"Sara," my mother looked pale and she couldn't contain herself any longer. "You are an animal. If you can stop your appetite for blood, then you can come home with me. And you can live your life as it was before you got sick. You can go back to school, hang out with your friends, and stay inside where it's safe."  
  
"So I'll go from one cage to another. Just one will have bars and sedation and one will be hidden in secret." I was angry. "You have no clue what has happened. How can you say these things, acting like there is nothing wrong? I shouldn't be here, you should." I spat at her and screamed at the top of my lungs as pain erupted from my very core. I pushed myself into the darkest corner and whimpered as the spark of electricity that came from the cattle prod. The head nurse stood in the doorway, escorted my shattered mother into the hall, and sent in two new orderlies to take the injured one away. As the door shut, I ran to it and pounded on the glass until it shattered. "Mother, you can't just leave. I need you. MOMMY!"  
  
(End flashback...you can breathe now)  
  
I sat in the corner staring at the wall still muttering curses and crying for my mother. 'How could she leave me like that? Couldn't she see that I was dying without her?' I looked at my wrists and saw that I had gouged my right wrist down to the point where it was bleeding and four long gashes stared out at me. Blood was dripping slowly and I sat there watching the blood drip to the floor, collecting into a pool of bright crimson mortality. Suddenly I heard a crash from downstairs and quickly gathered myself and rushed down to see what was happening.  
  
"Horace put me down this instant you muscle bound buffoon!" Cyrus was yelling at thin air. He was floating but I couldn't see anyone holding him. He then noticed me, was dropped, and fell on his desk, losing his breath in the process. He almost instantly recovered and threw something shiny at me. I caught it in midair and saw that it was a pair of funky glasses. "Put them on now, or would you rather be torn apart." I put them on and in front of me stood a giant riddled with bullet holes. He reached down to me and I took off running on all fours to the closest room, the basement. I nearly flew down the stairs almost colliding with the glass wall in front of me and stopped to see if he was still behind me.  
  
Well what do we have here?  
  
I turned and looked behind me and saw a boy about my age, cute, staring back at me. He was wearing a leather jacket and half of him looked like it was torn clean off. Even though he was behind a glass wall, I could smell the leather and burning flesh that lingered to him. He was standing in front of a wrecked car that could have been a sweet ride at one point. I noticed a baseball bat hanging from his right hand, his blood somewhat coating the handle. I looked back up at him and stood to meet his eyes. Needless to say, I wasn't very sane at the time and he could see it in my eyes.  
  
Hmm...what should I do with you? Maybe I'll introduce you to a friend of mine.  
  
He smiled and I flashed him my fangs that made him stop and look at me again. "Well looks like I'm not the only one stuck in a prison." I looked him over again not bothering to hide my intentions. I sneered at him and smacked my injured wrist at the glass, smearing blood on the wall to turn him red. He seemed shocked at my outburst and I just calmly licked some of the blood away and walked slowly down the hall, looking for something. 'What is it? Why am I being pulled down this way, what is waiting for me?' My thoughts ended suddenly when I stopped in front of another wall, housing another invisible person in a straight jacket. "Where are you from," I hunched down to meet his gaze. "Brother?" He seemed surprised and lashed out at me, the glass glowing with his efforts to escape. "You think we're so different?" I lifted my shirt to show him my scars from the asylum. "I got these from New Borehamwood, maybe you should stop by for a visit." He stared at the scars from the cattle prods, sedation, beatings, and just my general mutilation. I lowered my shirt and looked back into his eyes. "If I get you out of there, how about we go on a vengeance trip down memory lane?" He smiled at me and I smiled using my fangs. But before I could get out another word, I was flung down the hall and crashed back into the wall by the boy in the leather jacket. I could feel blood running down my face and my legs weren't the strongest they could be at the moment. I looked up to once again see the giant, grinning as he walked up to me. I managed to get to my feet and tried to escape but he grabbed my by my arm and flung me down the hall.  
  
"Shit." Was all I could say as he grinned and walked back to me. 


	4. Mommy?

Jackal's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or their characters.  
  
Last time:  
  
I looked up to once again see the giant, grinning as he walked up to me. I managed to get to my feet and tried to escape but he grabbed my by my arm and flung me down the hall.  
  
"Shit." Was all I could say as he grinned and walked back to me.

* * *

I stood up and dived through his legs as he grabbed for me. I ran down the hall past the man in the straightjacket and didn't stop until I reached a room to hide in. I looked around and saw that most of the room was filled with a giant machine and there were levers on the far wall. I walked on all fours to the levers and stared at the symbols that were carved onto them.  
  
"Such pretty designs I wonder what they mean?" I said as I ran my clawed finger over its surface, it was smooth like ivory and was the same color. "Whoever built this had some class." I grinned showing my fangs the pulled some of the levers down and heard a clicking noise as some of the doors in the house opened. I could smell the static from the machine and the doors as they opened then I heard the giant behind me and barely managed to dodge his attack. I ran on all fours out the door and back around the halls when I heard a cackle and stopped.  
  
_Well what do we have here?_  
  
An old woman wearing part of a stockade was staring at me and grinning showing her rotten teeth. I sneered at her and tried to get past but she flung me into the nearest wall and walked towards me.  
  
_Such an ungrateful little brat, well I guess I'll fix that_  
  
She grinned and started to chase me down the halls I was actually having fun because it felt like a game of tag, and she was it.  
  
"Common grandma your too slow!" I growled at her and watched as she glared at me then disappeared from my sight. I thought that she had stopped playing until I ran into her and knocked both of us down.  
  
_Now you die_  
  
I pushed her away and slashed at her with my claws and was actually inflicting some damage but she hit me with the edge of her stockade and cracked open my lip while knocking me down the hall. I slid for about ten feet then got up to attack her again but she was gone. I stood my ground for a while but she didn't return so I headed back to the stairs making sure that neither she nor that giant was following me. At the top of the stairs, I saw a little boy with an arrow through his head, he pointed a cap gun at me and smiled. I cocked my head to the side and approached him slowly he looked harmless but I didn't want to underestimate him he looked like a good kill.  
  
_Hi I am Billy wanna play?_  
  
I looked this child over before walking up to him and poking the end of the arrow. "Well, what do we have here?" I gave Billy a little push and he started yelling something at me before disappearing like the old woman had. Curious I walked a little farther down the hall and ran into the boy in the leather jacket. He wasn't facing me so I got a good look before I jumped at him. I enjoyed his reaction, especially when I grabbed his ass. He yelled out in surprise and threw me off his back before raising his bat at me. I just laughed at him as he stared at me confused.  
  
_Well dolly looks like you made it out of there ok. Horace did a number on you though_  
  
He walked over, picked me up, and dusted me off before taking a step back to study me. "Who are you?" I asked as I brushed some blood off my face to get a better look. I could see him better in the light now and saw that half of his head seemed to have been burned off and his skull was broken in several spots. His jacket was torn as if he had been in a very bad crash and didn't make it out too well. I still thought he was really cute, in a morbid kind of way, but then again I haven't seen a person my age for a while and my hormones seemed to have a mind of their own. As if he were reading my mind, he adjusted his jacket and took a step back.  
  
_The names Royce, Royce Clayton and who might you be I wonder?_  
  
"Sara" I growled at him and started to back away. I got a very bad feeling coming over me and didn't want to stay for long. "I'm leaving so if you value your life, leave me alone." He laughed and for an instant, he seemed happy, but soon it was replaced by what looked like jealousy. He took a step towards me and raised his bat staring not at me but behind me. I turned around and saw the man in the straightjacket glaring at Royce and the metal bars of his cage gleamed a bit in the light.  
  
_You know Royce it's not nice to steal things from others especially things that could be tasty  
  
Back off Ryan, I saw her first and I'm not gonna let you ruin this from me_  
  
Royce swung his bat a bit in warning and I knew then that they were going to fight over me but I couldn't figure out why. Hadn't they ever seen a girl before? They must have with that old hag running around. "You both should get a life." I growled before running off down the hall hearing the sounds of a baseball bat hitting metal and flesh ripping. I could smell their blood and it was somewhat enticing me to stop and run back to them but I kept on my way. The halls seemed to go on forever and I was turned around several times causing me to lash out at whatever was nearby at the time. I really hope that Cyrus didn't like that vase or those small shiny clocks that he kept hanging around on the tables. But then again he knew who I was and that his stuff would probably be destroyed anyways so I didn't pay it much heed. I finally made it back to the library and sat on the desk licking my wounds so that they would heal faster. It seemed like an eternity before I heard the hushed laughter of a child nearby and I managed to jump off the desk before Billy pushed me.  
  
_Hey, that's not nice you don't play fair...why won't you play with me?_  
  
Billy stood on the desk pouting and had his arms crossed over his chest, one of his cap guns was clutched in his tiny fist. I just rolled my eyes and sat down a few feet away not letting him out of my sight. "I don't play with children; they break too easily." I was hoping he would get angry again and leave but he just smiled, jumped off the desk and walked over to me.  
  
_I like you what's your name?_  
  
"My name, why the hell would you want to know that?" I sighed and tried to control my anger because you know that children taste so much better when their curious. "If you must know Billy, my name is Sara." He smiled and walked around me as if he were studying me to see if I would measure up to something. He stopped in front of me and crouched down so he could talk to me face to face.  
  
_I've made up my mind; you're going to be my new mommy. There's nothing you can say or do to make me think otherwise_  
  
Billy then wrapped his small arms around me and did his best not to poke me with his arrow as he nuzzled my shoulder. I could feel my muscles tense up readying themselves for a fight but for some reason I chose to let the kid hug me. "Okay get off of me." I pushed the kid off after a minute and stood up the best that I could considering I was still somewhat bound in the straightjacket. "Why the hell would you want me to be you're mother? It's not like I give a damn about children unless they're edible but you don't seem edible so get lost." I started to walk away when I felt a tug on the back of my jacket and then it loosely slipped off my shoulders and fell to the floor. I covered my chest up the best that I could and turned around to see Billy there with a stupid grin on his face. He was staring at my chest and all my scars but in that second he seemed older then he looked. He looked me up and down again as an animal would to its soon-to- be mate, I didn't like that at all.  
  
_There you go mommy you're free now. No more jacket to hold you down.  
_  
I picked up my jacket and used it to cover my chest as I walked upstairs and rooted through the dressers until I found a top to wear. I liked how light I felt without the heavy leather straps or metal buckles that once bound me to my insanity. The thin blue material of the halter top clung to my skin making me feel almost like I wasn't wearing it at all which was a very strange feeling, like going from wearing chains to feathers. I had to give the kid some credit it felt good to be out of that old jacket and into something new. I looked down at my pants that still bore the smells of New Borehamwood and I quickly searched for something new to wear. Soon I was walking down the halls of the house wearing not only the halter-top but also a pair of low cut flared blue jeans that fit me so well it was eerie. I couldn't find any new shoes so I kept on the flimsy canvas shoes that were issued to all the inhabitants of that prison. My old clothes were sitting on my bed and I wasn't going to put them on anytime soon so I guess that they would have to wait for later.  
  
_Wow mommy you look really good  
_  
I felt a pair of arms hug me and I turned around just to see the kid happily looking up at me. I kind of felt sorry for him but quickly pushed that emotion to the back of my mind remembering the look he had given me before. "Kid are you going to keep following me around or something?" I asked him and he looked confused and almost hurt, almost.  
  
_What's wrong mommy don't you like me? I mean what would you do if you ran into Horace again, or Ryan, or any of the others? I'm gonna protect you mommy you're mine_  
  
He pouted and I saw a few tears fall from his face; I leant down and stared into his eyes. "I'm not mother material kid, and I certainly as hell don't belong to you but if it makes you feel better you can hang around for awhile, just stay out of my way and quit hugging me so much." The kid smiled and hugged me again but what he said next made my flesh crawl, and I've never had that happen before so you can tell that it froze me to the very core.  
  
_Don't worry mommy I'll protect you, then we can be together forever_


	5. Sexual Frustration

Jackal's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or their characters. Oh and this chapter has a lot of cursing and some sexual content in it so if you aren't allowed to read this kind of stuff you have been warned.  
  
Last time:  
  
The kid smiled and hugged me again but what he said next made my flesh crawl, and I've never had that happen before so you can tell that it froze me to the very core.  
  
_Don't worry mommy I'll protect you, then we can be together forever_

_=======================================================_

I wandered down the halls for a while with the kid on my heels, which was making me upset. "Kid why won't you leave me alone!" I growled and stepped away from him a bit. "You're seriously getting on my nerves now and I'm starting to get really pissed off." I sneered at him and tried to keep from lashing out at him but still ended up pushing him back several feet.  
  
_Mommy what did I do wrong? Don't you love me anymore?_  
  
Billy started to cry and I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away again. "I hate kids and I'm not your mother so leave me alone!" I turned and saw that he was gone so I sighed in relief and continued exploring the house. The ticking of the hall clocks got annoyingly loud after awhile and didn't help my mood either. I wanted to scream and destroy things, most of all I wanted to hit someone and taste their blood on my tongue. This wasn't good, not good at all, the corner of my eye started to twitch like it always did when I started to feel this way. I yelled at myself mentally, grabbed a nearby clock, and threw it across the hall but I never heard it crash which made me feel even worse.  
  
"You know these clocks are worth a small fortune; you shouldn't be throwing them around like that." Cyrus was standing in front of me holding the clock and looking slightly upset. He walked over to the small hall table and carefully set the clock back down before looking back to me. "It would seem that you found a way out of your other clothes and into something more comfortable. Dinner will be ready within the hour so I will be expecting your company." Cyrus looked back to me as he pulled an imaginary piece of lint from his jacket in irritation. "I trust you know where the kitchen is so I will be waiting for you." With that, he disappeared and I shook my head in confusion.  
  
"I don't know how they keep doing that but it's seriously pissing me off. I mean why should they get all the cool powers?" Letting out an agitated breath I picked up the clock and smashed it on the ground before heading out to find the kitchen. It took me an hour to find it because it seemed like all the halls were shifting and the walls were moving. I was convinced that my psychosis wasn't causing this but then again, I could have just been imagining things like those that I did back in New Borehamwood. I hope that without the same consequences that would follow them.

_ Flashback_  
  
I sat in my cot shivering from fear staring at the vision before me. I had only been in New Borehamwood for about two weeks and I was already seeing demonic visions conjured up from my own subconscious. I had heard from the other patients that they had all experienced a vision or two in their stay here but none of them had actually taken on a physical body. I tried to shake the vision from my sight but it remained in the corner of my room staring at me. I called out for help and I could hear the pounding of feet in the halls as an orderly ran to my aid but not before the creature crawled up to the side of my cot and inched it's way even closer.  
  
The creature that was about seven feet tall with razor sharp teeth and claws. Its body resembled that of a human but the arms and legs were much too long and the skin was a sickly olive color. Its feet were hoofed like a bull's and it sat on its haunches facing me. The creatures face seemed human except for the fact that its eyes were like two empty pits just staring at me and its jaws were opened inhumanly wide. I shivered as I stared at the creature as it opened its jaws unhinging them showing that its canines were longer and sharper then humanly possible. Its facial features seemed demonically distorted as I stared at the blood that began dripping from its fangs.  
  
"Sara you need to get away from that thing!" Thomas one of the orderlies yelled at me from the door. Thomas had short chestnut brown hair and eyes, his skin was pale but he was extremely well built. You could see his muscles underneath his outfit and he didn't mind throwing people around. He was about six feet tall and had the face and stature of a prince. Don't get me wrong I liked Thomas. He was in his early twenties and treated me like a human being even though I would bite him and take out my pain on him. He would bring me gifts and promised to get me out of that hell even if he had to pull the fire alarm and sneak me out the back door. He would often talk about us running away together, but I never understood why he loved me. I only wished that I had told him that I loved him before he ran into my room.  
  
"Thomas stay out!" I screamed at him but it was too late for as soon as he stepped into my room the creature pounced on him and before I could lift a finger it had ripped out his windpipe and he was killed. All I could do was stare as the demonic creature ripped the flesh from his body and feast upon his corpse. I could feel my heart tear itself apart within my chest and tears fell from my eyes. My tears were frozen and burned my cheeks as they fell causing me to choke back my sobs as I just sat there watching my beloved Thomas disappear from this existence forever. I could still hear his strangled cry and smell his blood in my sleep. I had just sat there listening to the ripping of flesh and crunching of bone as the creature consumed Thomas without a second thought. All that was left of Thomas was a shredded piece of his bloody uniform and some of his blood smudged over the floor.  
  
The creature looked back to me and grinned showing its fangs once again before speaking in a deep gravely voice that I will never be able to erase from my mind. "The jackal's girl will thirst for blood and never love a living being. For it has been said by my master and his will shall be carried out. Hear my words child no man living shall ever see you as a lover or a wife. Your body and soul shall belong to him and his minions shall seek you out and bring you to him. Be patient child for they are coming." Then the creature seemed to flicker out of sight and a chill filled the room causing my breath to freeze in my lungs keeping me from screaming or calling out again. I crawled off my cot and picked up what was left of Thomas and hid it within the confines of my room before crawling under the bed and letting go of what sanity I had left.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
I had remembered to bring the sliver of Thomas with me but it was up in my room hidden within my possessions. I don't know what had made me remember Thomas as I stood in that kitchen but I didn't feel like eating anymore. I wanted to grab one of those carving knives and cut out what was left of my heart now but I wondered if that was what the voices wanted me to do. Shaking my head as clear as I could I looked around for Cyrus and found him standing by the table with a grin on his face.  
  
"Glad you could make it my dear, please come and sit down. I hope that you like what I've made, for I fear I am not much of a cook." He grinned showing too many teeth as I sat down at the table and just stared at my plate. "I fear I won't be able to stay for long but I will be able to chat for a moment." Cyrus sat across from me and we ate in silence for a while before he finished and left. I just pushed the food around on my plate staring at the food with disinterest as my mind began wandering thinking back to when I was a prisoner in the asylum and wondering if I had just been moved to a more secure prison to await my judgment. I didn't eat much of the roast or the vegetables and just left my plate there as I walked back up to my room and pulled the small-bloodied piece of cloth from my bag and inhaling the faint scent that still clung to it.  
  
"Where did you go?" I whispered to it before tucking it into my pocket and collapsed onto the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I heard hushed laughter and soon Billy was lying next to me just looking me over. I tried to hold back my emotions but a solitary tear, a reminder of my despised humanity trickled down my cheek and he wiped it away before speaking.  
  
_Mommy you look so sad, did somebody hurt you? If they did tell me and I'll make them suffer. Please mommy talk to me._  
  
I could feel my face harden into an emotionless mask and I jumped out of bed and sneered at Billy. "Why won't you leave me the fuck alone you stupid brat. Every time I try to get some peace and quiet you show up and get all touchy feely. I'm not your mother and if you keep calling me that I'm gonna fucking kill you so stay away from me!" I screamed the last part and ignoring his startled and upset features as I turned and ran down the halls not caring where I ended up. I kept running until I was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms and pulled to my knees. I turned to see who had grabbed me expecting to see the giant or the kid. It wasn't either of them; it was Ryan. His arms didn't loosen as he held me to him and he stared at me.  
  
_So you're the tasty little girl that's been running lose in the big glass house. Well it looks like the Jackal will be getting fed tonight.  
_  
He grinned as I frowned and tried to pull from his grip. "I'm nobody's meal and I'm not hungry so quit with the jackal puns." This seemed to surprise him and his nails dug into my back as he growled and spoke again.  
  
_Listen you little bitch I am the Jackal and you shouldn't be toying with animals because they have a tendency to bite back unprovoked. However, I think that you'd like that wouldn't you. You probably want me to take you into a dark corner and ravage you until you can't see straight or move you little whore._  
  
"I'm nobodies whore you sick fuck. In New Borehamwood I was called the Jackals girl but if you're the jackal then I don't think I'll call myself that anymore. So just leave me the fuck alone and let me go!" He seemed confused at my outburst but his determination didn't waver and he slammed me against the wall so hard I was seeing spots. I managed to get in a few kicks and slashes before I lost my advantage.  
  
_Jackal's girl huh? Well I guess that means were meant to be together so I won't feel so bad when you're screaming my name as I fuck the shit out of you're frail living body. So lets just get this started shall we? Hope you don't mind but I'm not one for foreplay but for you I'll make an exception._  
  
I could tell that he wasn't going to back down but I didn't feel like putting up with Ryan's shit right now so I did the only thing I could think of and screamed at him. "Leave me the fuck alone you god damned caged freak!"  
  
I knew I had pushed him over the edge as his lips crushed against mine in a vain attempt to silence me. I could feel the cold tingle of death emanating from his body as he pushed me even harder against the wall and his hands began roaming my body. I tried to gasp for breath but he shoved his tongue into my mouth and down my throat gagging me and causing me to claw at his chest, which seemed to turn him on even more. He pulled his mouth from mine to let me breathe and I felt him start sucking and nipping on my neck. His hands had found my breasts and he squeezed them through the fabric hard, and I knew that they would be bruised but it didn't seem to hurt. I actually kind of liked it. I knew that I was crazy but was I actually going to let him have his way with me? I felt a cold breeze and I opened my eyes shocked to find that we weren't' in the hall anymore but my bedroom.  
  
"How the hell did we get in here?" I asked myself half way hoping that I was going to get an answer but I never got one. Ryan threw me on the bed and I hardly had time to draw in a breath before he was once again on top of me biting and sucking on my flesh. I knew that this was wrong but it felt so right. He didn't care for me but that didn't matter at the moment, all I wanted was to jump this guy's bones. I growled and flipped him onto his back causing him to grunt in surprise as I kissed him and straddled him.  
  
"What's wrong Ryan I thought this was what you wanted?" I didn't give him time to say anything as I raked my nails across his clothed chest and pulled my shirt off. The surprise seemed to melt off his face as he rolled me onto my back again and grinned slyly.  
  
_So I see that the Jackal's girl is a little needy. I wonder how long she can last against the Jackal himself.  
_  
Ryan slashed off the rest of my clothes and tossed them into a far corner before pulling the covers down and pinning my hands above my head. He fumbled with his pants before pulling himself out of them and spreading my legs. I had no doubt in my mind that looks weren't everything because Ryan was extremely well endowed and I didn't think he was going to take it easy on me. I tensed up making him growl as he placed a crushing kiss on my lips as he rammed himself into me breaking my barrier and into my very core. I cried out as much as I could before he thrust his tongue down my throat again. He gave me time to adjust before beginning to thrust himself at a frenzied pace within me. Soon we were both moving our hips grinding them together as fast and hard as we could both trying to reach our peak. Soon I was screaming his name and wrapping my legs around his waist as he growled and turned his attention to our approaching climaxes. I felt his grip on my wrists loosen and I pulled my hands from his grasp and wrapped my arms around him clawing at his back in the heat of the moment. I shivered as a burst of light filled my vision with my climax as he growled and released himself inside of me as we finished together.  
  
We both laid there panting covered with sweat from our actions. As the light faded from my eyes I looked at Ryan and saw that his eyes were glazed over and he was out of breath as well. "What's wrong Ryan never had a true orgasm before?" He just growled and grabbed my wrists before starting our actions over again. The night seemed to go on forever as we rolled around on the bed indulging in the feelings that we were causing each other, not caring if anyone heard or saw us. Not knowing that the whole time we were watched by two sets of eyes both burning with hatred and jealousy at the sight in front of them.


	6. Resurrection?

Jackal's Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or their characters. Oh and this chapter has a lot of cursing and some sexual content in it so if you aren't allowed to read this kind of stuff you have been warned.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Telepathy/Voices-

Last time:

The night seemed to go on forever as we rolled around on the bed indulging in the feelings that we were causing each other, not caring if anyone heard or saw us. Not knowing that the whole time we were watched by two sets of eyes both burning with hatred and jealousy at the sight in front of them.

The next morning I awoke sore and stiff from last nights actions. I looked around for Ryan but he was nowhere to be found. "Typical beast." I growled before searching for some clothes and jumping into the shower. After I had dried off and cleaned and dressed up; I managed to grab the glasses as I tried my best to walk down the hall to the kitchen. It felt like I was walking through a fire and my legs were burning off. I found the kitchen empty but still stocked with food and drink. I kept eying the carving knives wondering how long I could survive if I actually cut out my heart. No matter how hard I tried I could still remember Thomas' screams and the words of the beast. They had come true, I wasn't loved by a mortal man and I didn't take a living man as my lover. I was getting extremely confused trying to wrap what little sanity I had left around it and was failing miserably.

_Good morning Mommy! How are you feeling today?_

Billy wandered into the kitchen and jumped up onto one of the counters and sat down dangling his feet off the edge. His eyes seemed to be smoldering with hate and held no childish emotions. Just by looking in his eyes made me shiver, even though I could kill him he still creeped me out. He just smiled and started to swing his feet making them bang against the cupboard.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. I'm not your mom; kid." I growled and turned to face him fully. "Why do you keep implying that I am?"

_Of course you're my mommy, although not the mommy that gave birth to me. But you're still my mommy. I said so and you're not going to change my mind so get used to it. _

He frowned and jumped off the counter and instantly was at my side. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the kitchen with inhuman strength. 'Damn this kid is strong what does he want with me?' I let him lead me downstairs to one of the glass boxes. He pointed to the symbol at the side and frowned.

_That's my symbol mommy, it means 'The first born son'. Isn't it neat mommy, a room all to myself. You can spend the night with me, and not that mean old Jackal. Okay mommy, I'll got get you're stuff._

Billy dropped my hand and disappeared, leaving me in the basement alone. I growled and decided not to stay with a dead brat overnight even if he deluded himself into thinking I was his new mom. Knowing that he could appear at any moment, and once he saw that I wasn't there he would be furious. I decided to wander deeper into the basement to find a nice spot to bunker down 'till the brat decided to give up and call it a night. After walking until I had gotten myself officially lost I decided to lean against one of the walls and try to calm down. It didn't work, I just got myself so worked up I dropped to my haunches and tried to sniff my way back to the stairs. Sure it was strange following my own scent but I really didn't have a choice.

_Well, well what do we have here? A little lost she-bitch looking for her pack?_

I turned quickly to see Royce standing there looking officially pissed. His bat was leaning against his shoulder and his wounds had started to bleed again. The scent of blood, even though it was ghostly and congealed, still tantalized my senses into a frenzy. I heard myself growl before I jumped on him sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

_What the fuck! How the hell, get off!!!!_

Royce yelled and threw me off, not before I got a mouthful of ghostly flesh. 'Man why can't ghosts have taste, or even texture to their flesh and blood.' I mentally sighed and stood up to face him. He seemed to be stuck between shock, anger, and awe.

_How the hell can you touch me?_

He hefted his bat and prepared to strike me. I laughed and cracked my neck and knuckles. His face was priceless, and I wished I had a camera; but he probably wouldn't even show up anyways.

"I don't know I'm just lucky I guess." I hissed at him and dodged his bat as it swung for my head. I laughed again and tried to jump back onto his back, but he knocked me out of the way with a well placed bat to the stomach. I slammed to the wall and fell to my knees coughing up blood. "Geeze I guess you're no pansy when you're angry." I growled and regained my wind quickly, standing back up while preparing to strike again.

_Well, well, well isn't the little hot shot out of his league?_

Ryan appeared out of nowhere looking worse for wear, approached Royce bearing his teeth from behind the iron cage. He looked drained and almost ready to collapse, but still had enough fight in him to take on Royce and then some. Royce looked appalled and concerned at his appearance.

_My god Ryan, what the hell happened to you?_

_That's none of your concern, just worry about what I'm going to do to you. Especially after you dared to touch my whore. _

I growled and Ryan ignored me; deciding to turn his attention to Royce. I was starting to get a little spooked. 'Did I do that to Ryan, is he dying again? Can ghosts even die?' My thoughts took me away for a moment and when I returned, both Ryan and Royce were fighting tooth and nail. Ryan managed to throw Royce into a wall, then fell to the ground clutching his chest. I ran over and kicked Royce hard in the jewels, before running over to Ryan.

"What the hell is happening to you?" I hissed and dragged him off to a secluded corner. He was actually starting to raggedly breathe and I could feel a faint pulse beneath his ghostly skin.

_What did you do to me whore? _

"What do you mean, what did I do to you? I haven't done anything!" I yelled at him feeling his heart start to race.

_This is you're fault, tell me what you did to me!_

Ryan grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the ground. He managed to straddle me without breaking his death grip on my neck. He growled and put his face within inches of mine. He didn't feel cold like he had before, it seemed like he was starting to warm up and it was killing him all over again.

_Well, speak up whore. Or are you finally learning your place?_

I flipped him over and wrapped my hands around his neck, ignoring the fact that the cage was digging into my flesh. Even when my hands and wrists were sliced open and the blood ran free; I didn't loosen my grip a bit. He let go of my neck and tried to pry my hands from his neck. I finally let him go and he struggled to breathe as I stood above him.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

"I intend to find out." I hissed and pulled him along behind me heading to the old library I had seen Cyrus in a few times. I was hoping to find him there and beat the shit out of the old man; to get some information of course. But instead of Cyrus I found the brat Billy sitting on the desk holding his little bow and arrow looking thoroughly pissed off.

_I thought I told you to stay away from him, mommy. He doesn't love you like I do, give him up and come back to me. You'll always be my mommy, please. I'll forgive you, just don't leave me for...him!_

Billy pointed his arrow straight at Ryan and his face contorted in rage. I dropped Ryan on the floor and stormed over to the kid and grabbed his bow and arrow; then threw it across the floor.

"I am not you're mommy, now get that through your thick head." I threw the kid against the wall making him stare at me in fear. "Where's Cyrus?" I demanded while stomping towards the kid again.

"I'm right here, of course." I turned and Cyrus was standing behind the fallen form of Ryan. There was a woman standing next to him, she gave off the bitch vibe so I just growled at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course something is fucking wrong!" I yelled and pointed to Ryan. "What the hell is happening to him?" It felt like I couldn't get enough air and the room started to spin.

"Nothing is wrong with him, in fact I think he's resurrecting from the dead quite nicely. It's too bad that once he's alive I'll have to kill him again." Cyrus sighed and looked to the woman beside him. "Kalina, take the girl and the Jackal to her room, lock them inside. I'll get to them later." He then flickered out of sight and the woman looked over to me. Her eyes seemed to look like empty voids, as if she had no will of her own. She walked over and grabbed Ryan before flickering out of sight leaving me and the brat alone.

"Hey brat." I looked over to him. "Is there a way out of here?"

_I don't know mommy. I'll look for you, but you can't be so mean to me. _

I growled and cursed to myself. "Fine, just find me a way to get out of here, I'll get Ryan."

_I'm not taking him with me, if we leave it will just be you and me._

"Listen Billy, I don't know what's happening to Ryan. But I think that it's my fault. I'm not going to leave him here to die again, not like Thomas!" I managed to scream at the kid making him jump and take a few steps back. "Plus if you don't help me save him, I will never consider you my child." I hissed and if it were possible he would have paled three shades while shivering. He nodded and flickered out of sight just as Kalina reappeared in front of my. She grabbed me and the next thing I know, I was in my room with the glass door shut and locked tight. I looked around for Ryan and saw him struggling to his feet. "Ryan, I don't know what exactly is happening, but I think you're being brought back to life." His head jerked up and he glared at me.

_This is your fucking fault you stupid whore!_

"You know this isn't all my fault, you were the one to jump me in the hallway." I growled back at him.

_No matter what it takes, I will make you suffer for this bitch. I won't stop until you are suffering and begging for me to kill you._

With that his eyes rolled back into his head and his unconscious body slumped down onto the floor. His form seemed to glow and he screamed as if somebody were killing him again. I felt like I was going to be sick so I ran into the bathroom and clung to the porcelain throne for all I was worth. He seemed to scream for almost an hour and after he stopped; the silence was deafening. Cautiously I wandered out of the bathroom to find him curled up in the closet. His breath was coming in ragged gasps while he clung to the wall with all his strength. I was actually becoming concerned and reached out to make sure he was all right.

_Mommy I found a way out but I'm not sure how long it's going to be there._

Billy appeared behind me and tugged at my shirt. He looked scared and tried to pull me away from Ryan.

"Can you get us there?"

_Yes mommy but I can only take one person at a time._

"Fine, take Ryan first so that I can prepare." He nodded and I ran across the room to gather my things. After changing back into my straight jacket, I grabbed my last piece of Thomas. I kept waiting for Billy to return but instead Kalina returned and didn't look too pleased.

_Well if it isn't the little brat that has attracted Cyrus's attention. Well I think that I can fix that. Cyrus is mine, so I'll make it so he won't want you anymore. Let's see how he likes you when you're torn to pieces and scattered around his house. _

She grinned and pulled out a carving knife and walked towards me. Having no weapon of my own I had no choice but to back up. 'How strong can this freak be?' I asked myself hoping that she would wimp out and leave. As she lunged at me I spun to the side and knocked her down. All that got me was a nice deep slash in my side and a knife impaled into my calf. Knowing that she would enjoy me screaming I took a deep breath and kicked her across the room.

_Mommy you're hurt!_

"Billy get me the hell out of here!" I yelled at the kid and he grabbed my side and in a flash we were outside where a very haggard looking Ryan was waiting for me.


	7. Escape

Jackal's Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or their characters. Oh and this chapter has a lot of cursing and some sexual content in it so if you aren't allowed to read this kind of stuff you have been warned.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Telepathy/Voices-

Last time:

As she lunged at me I spun to the side and knocked her down. All that got me was a nice deep slash in my side and a knife impaled into my calf. Knowing that she would enjoy me screaming I took a deep breath and kicked her across the room.

_Mommy you're hurt!_

"Billy get me the hell out of here!" I yelled at the kid and he grabbed my side and in a flash we were outside where a very haggard looking Ryan was waiting for me.

"Hurry Billy we've got to get out of here before they notice we're missing." I hurriedly yelled at Billy as I grabbed Ryan's arm. I helped him up and ignored the fact that I was loosing blood fast from my wounds.

_Mommy, where are we supposed to go?_

I thought for a minute while dragging Ryan beside me to the road. "Does Royce still have his car hidden around here somewhere?"

_I'm not sure mommy, why?_

"Go get Royce and drag him out here before the house closes itself up again. I'm going to start down the road with Ryan; just hurry." He nodded before flickering out of sight and I hoped that he could get himself and Royce out in time. "Common Ryan we've got to get out of here." I said while leading him away from the house and down the road. His legs seemed to buckle with every step and the pain from my wounds didn't help me any.

_Let go of me haven't you done enough!_

I ignored Ryan's outburst and continued to drag him down the road. He stopped struggling and seemed out of breath as if he had just ran at ten mile marathon. I could feel his heart beat becoming stronger the further we went on. About a mile down the road he fell to the ground dragging me with him and his arms latched around my waist.

_…Bitch what the…hell… is happing to…me?_

I couldn't calm him down and his body started to spasm and it took all the strength I had left to hold him down. He started coughing and small flecks of blood spackled my face and chest. 'Where the hell is that brat and Royce?' I yelled to myself while growling in anger. We hadn't gotten far enough away from the glass house and Cyrus could still find us. I was so worried about what was happening to Ryan I didn't hear the growl of the car behind me. I jumped when I felt a cold hand pull on my arm.

_Mommy we have to hurry Cyrus knows your gone and is gonna send the other ghosts after you!_

I turned towards the brat and nodded while eying Royce's car. It was a sweet ride; or was at one point in time. It looked like it needed a lot of work to put it back together. He frowned at me from behind the wheel and pointed to his wrist and rolled his eyes. "Billy help me get him into the car ok?" Before I could stand up Billy had dragged Ryan to the backseat and thrown him inside. I walked over and got into the car hoping that I wouldn't fall out and sighed when the brat climbed onto my lap and closed the door. I looked to the front seat to yell at Royce and noticed a blonde haired man nervously twisting the end of his shirt. He had blood dripping from a head wound and the smell made me growl as my blood lust rose. As the man jumped Billy laughed and then leaned between the seats to sock the guy in the arm.

_Geeze Dennis relax, mommy's just a little hungry she won't eat much._

He broke into a fit of laughter as the man paled and turned to look at me. I noticed that he wore glasses and seemed totally spastic. I could smell his fear and I just smirked showing my fangs. He gulped and adjusted his glasses before taking a deep breath.

_So you're the new girl that Cyrus brought over from New Borehamwood? I always thought you'd be…_

I didn't let him finish as I growled and threw the kid on him he freaked out and started yelling.

_Get off of me; Don't touch me. No get off!_

Billy laughed and sat between the seats and poked at Dennis as he shivered and seemed to go into conniptions. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Ryan and gulped. His face was pale and he was raggedly breathing; his wounds were healed too. The rusted iron cage seemed too heavy and he seemed to have trouble lifting his head from the seat. I helped him sit up and he pushed me away, before I had a chance to do anything I was enshrouded in darkness and didn't even feel my head hit the window before my vision disappeared.

Billy's POV

I watched as that caged freak Ryan pushed my mommy away from him and something passed by her eyes. She seemed to become confused and her eyes rolled into her head. I flinched as her head hit the window and blood smeared as she fell to the floor. "Mommy!" I dove back to her but she was so pale and she wouldn't wake up. I carefully got her back into the seat and turned to Ryan. "You hurt my mommy, now you pay!" I lunged at him and started kicking and punching him. He moved slow as if he were underwater and I got a few good hits in before he flung me onto my mother.

"Leave me alone brat it's not my fault your mommy dropped dead." I could tell he was faking sarcasm and I jumped back into the front seat nearly driving Royce off the road. "Royce we've got to get to a hospital Ryan hurt mommy and she won't wake up. He quickly took a glance in the backseat before hitting the gas and sending me flying into the backseat once again.

I was about to yell at him when I caught his worried eyes in the rearview mirror and looked out the back window. My breath would have caught in my throat if I still needed to breathe; Cyrus and Kalina were standing in the middle of the road about a mile back and glaring at us. I noticed that Kalina was holding onto that stupid book of hers and flipping through the pages. "Oh no she's gonna read the drawing spell!" I started to think fast. "Turn on the radio the spell won't work if we can't hear it right?" I was grabbing at straws but it was worth a shot. Dennis swore to himself and tried to find a radio station that would come in and turned it up as loud as he could.

"This isn't going to work we're toast!" Royce yelled as he took a curve at breakneck speed. If he didn't slow down he could wreck his car again and kill my mommy, then that mean old Cyrus would add her to his collection. My plan was working the radio was drowning out the drawing spell and after we got mommy to a hospital she would be mine. That freak Ryan would leave her alone and we could live together forever. I smirked to myself and looked over to my mother hoping that she would be ok until we got to town.

"Royce look out!" Dennis yelled and grabbed on to the dashboard for dear life. Royce just barely managed to miss the squirrel and reached over to punch Dennis into the door. I could tell he was at his wits end and had the only reason we had escaped together was if I agreed to set him up with my mommy. I knew she would be angry but maybe things would work out for the best and I could get Ryan out of the picture. Sure Royce might try to make a move on her, but I was ready to fight him off if he did. After a few more hair raising turns the outskirts of town came into view and we all breathed a mental sigh of relief.

Dennis seemed to know his way around and pointed out where we needed to go to Royce. He seemed annoyed at the psychic but followed the directions and soon arrived at a hospital. We all looked around to see if we were spotted as Royce carried my mommy into the emergency room and set her on the floor. Ryan growled at us and walked off to try and get the iron cage off his head; Dennis decided it was safer to follow him then stay with us. After a few minutes she was discovered and quickly rushed off to a room and stripped of her clothing and thrown into a gown. I had to drag Royce away before he got too keen on peeking at my mommy.

"Hey what's the problem kid? I thought we were gonna help her." He leaned the bat on his shoulder and watched the nurses as they rushed from room to room.

"She's my mommy and I don't want you looking at her like…that." I manage to spit out before he wandered off after a blonde nurse. 'Stupid teenagers.' I muttered to myself before walking back into the room. She was hooked up to a bunch of different machines and had some tubes leading into her arm. One looked like water and the other was blood, I carefully jumped onto the bed and touched the bandages on her head. She wasn't cold but she wasn't as warm at the other people were. After a little while a doctor walked by and talked to a nurse saying something about major blood loss and surprised that she lived this long. 'Stupid doctors don't know anything' I growled just like my mommy and smiled to myself as the shadow of the nurse jumped and quickly rushed inside. The nurse seemed nervous as she checked all the machines and checked my mommy over. Suddenly Dennis flickered in and started to freak out.

"We've got a problem, Ryan managed to get that cage off of his head. Now he's trying to attack the nurses that helped him!" Dennis then flickered out of sight and I followed him. We grabbed Ryan and flickered back into my mommies room just in time to see Royce peeking down her gown. I dropped Ryan's arm and charged at Royce catching him by surprise and knocking him to the ground.

"I though I told you no to peek at her, what is wrong with you?" I yelled as I pummeled his torn body with my fists he then threw me off and grabbed his bat. He took a few swings at me before knocking over the stand carrying the blood and water connected to her arm. There was a ripping sound after the crash and the tape keeping the tubes in her arm ripped off tearing her vein open. I froze as Dennis grabbed a clean sheet and covered her arm stopping the spurting blood. He started to spasm like he did whenever somebody touched him and I just barely grabbed the sheet before he fell off the bed and went into seizures. After a few minutes the blood slowed down and a nurse walked in and quickly took over for me. I was the only one in the room and glad not to be seen.

"Royce what the hell is wrong with you she could have died!" I heard Dennis' muted voice from the next room over, the utility closet. After flickering over there I saw Dennis shaking and holding onto his arm while Royce was leaning against the wall. Ryan was curled up in the corner asleep and actually didn't look so bad without the cage. Dennis was acting strange as he yelled and his wounds had opened up again. I walked over and stood next to him.

"What's going on, why does the psychic look so strange?" I asked while poking his side making him wince.

"Billy something is seriously odd with that girl. She has the power to bring back the dead. Did Cyrus know that?" He yelled while turning to face me. I just shrugged and poked him again. "Stop that, if Cyrus gets a hold of her we're all doomed!" He was defiantly overreacting.

"How could you not know that Dennis?" Royce asked while pulling a worn pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulling one out. "You saw what happened to Ryan, and it's happening to you." He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it while taking a deep drag and exhaling. "Once you're revived I will have a great time killing you again for touching what's gonna be mine."

"What we had a deal I set you up with her and then you leave! She's my mommy and won't belong to any of you." I yelled and went back into her room. She was still sleeping but they had fixed her arm and put new tubes in. There was twice the amount of blood hanging then before and I figured she needed more in order to wake up. The beeping of the machines kept me up all night and I couldn't get any sleep. I wanted to break every one of them but I might end up hurting mommy so I didn't. She slept for two days straight and not once did the other ghosts come to see her. I was glad that they finally got the picture and left her to me. Once she woke up I helped her sit up and dragged her lunch tray to the bed. "Here you go mommy you must be hungry."

My POV

The beeping sound was driving me crazy and the light was burning my eyes. I was still kind of dizzy but somehow I managed to sit up. The lunch tray seemed to float it's way over to my bed and I thought that I had finally slipped the final distance into my psychosis. That is until I hear the brats voice.

_Here you go mommy you must be hungry._

I couldn't see the kid so I rubbed my eyes and tried to blink the fuzz from my eyes. "Where are my glasses Billy?" I asked while I yawned, no use trying to tick the kid off while I can't see him. The glasses appeared at my side and I put them on and rolled my eyes as I saw his grin from all the attention he was getting. "Where is everyone else?" His grin disappeared and a scowl took its place.

_They don't care about you mommy, I was the only one to stay with you while you were sick. They left and didn't look back._

'Was the kid telling the truth? Had they left me alone with the kid and forgotten about me? I could understand Ryan but what about the others?' I shook my head and tried to fight off the spots that danced in front of my eyes. The only way I was going to get better was to get out of here and have some fresh meat. Swallowing my pride I looked over to the kid and forced a grin. "Billy honey can you find me some clothes so we can get out of here?" I felt like I had to rip out my tongue after saying that but it made him happy and he reappeared with some clothes and left so I could change. After pulling off all the wires and tubes I pulled on the stupid flowery t-shirt and purple pants. The nurses outfit was tight and I hated it, but it was all the kid could find. I pulled on the stupid blue fuzzy socks and quietly made my way to the hall to find Billy waiting for me.

_The coast is clear mommy, hurry this way!_

He helped me get out safely and we snuck out to the parking lot just in time to see Royce's car pull up. Billy stomped his foot as Royce stopped in front of us.

_Need a ride doll?_

I ignored him and climbed into the passenger's seat while Billy jumped into the back. Royce had a sadistic smirk on his face as he drove off and took me to a motel on the far side of town. He parked the car and led us to one of the rooms on the very end and opened the door.

_Your room awaits._

His comment made me growl but I stepped inside just to see a fully revived Ryan and Dennis? He was sitting in the corner with his arms wrapped around himself while slowly rocking back and fourth. Ryan was sitting on the bed and had actually cleaned himself up. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black wife beater, and his hair was hanging around his shoulders like a black veil. His skin was still pale but had living hue to it. I could tell he was trying to ignore me so I walked over to Dennis and crouched by him. "I know how Ryan was resurrected but how did you?" I asked.

"After Royce knocked over the stand and ripped the IV from your arm. It tore a vein and you were bleeding everywhere. I grabbed a sheet a tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't stand touching you and I fell off the bed." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Gee I feel loved." I growled.

"Its not that, I just can't touch anyone without going into spasms. I'm psychic, anyone I touch I can see their past and all the pain they've ever gone through. I thought that dying might have dulled it but it just made it worse." He stopped rocking and looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time. "Sara I…."

"Just shut up already." Ryan yelled from the bed. He got up and walked over to us and grabbed me around the middle. "I want answers." He said as he threw me on the bed. "First how come we were resurrected?"

"I don't know!" I yelled. "All I know is that Cyrus found me in the Asylum and dragged me to his house. The only people that even knew I was there were my family and the attendants." I growled and sat up glaring at him.

"I don't believe you, and I'm not gonna leave you alone until I have answers." Ryan then crawled on the bed and pinned me down. "And I will make sure I get my answers" With that his lips came crashing down on mine with a bruising kiss.


	8. Feelings?

Jackal's Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or their characters. Oh and this chapter has a lot of cursing and some sexual content in it so if you aren't allowed to read this kind of stuff you have been warned.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Telepathy/Voices-

Last time:

"I don't believe you, and I'm not gonna leave you alone until I have answers." Ryan then crawled on the bed and pinned me down. "And I will make sure I get my answers" With that his lips came crashing down on mine with a bruising kiss.

_Hey get off my mommy!_

Billy lunged at Ryan and knocked both him and I off the bed and to the floor. Soon he had pulled us apart and was pummeling him with his little fists until he was flung into the wall. I never heard him hit before Ryan was standing and wiping the blood from his mouth and feeling for broken bones. He growled and grabbed the kid by his shirt and held him face to face.

"She isn't your mommy kid so back off!" He snarled and dropped Billy to the floor before storming to the door and slammed it on his way out.

"Are you guys actually gonna let him go out alone?" I asked as I stood and brushed myself off. There was no reply and as I looked around Royce and Billy were gone.

"Don't worry they'll make sure he doesn't attract too much attention to himself." Dennis had stopped rocking but still sat in the corner. He took off his glasses and cleaned them on the corner of his shirt before putting them back on. "I would have tagged along too but considering the circumstances…" He didn't finish the sentence but I could tell what he meant.

"So what's so bad about being alive again anyways?" I asked as I sat back down on the edge of the bed facing him. He didn't reply but seemed deep in thought and I could almost see the gears moving behind his eyes. He took a deep shaky breath before answering and he seemed pained as he did so.

"By bringing me back you also brought back my powers double what they were before. If I were to touch somebody now I don't know how bad it would be. My headaches are twice as bad as before and I can't go get my prescriptions cuz I'm supposed to be dead!" He nearly spat out as he looked at me and I could see pain emanating from his eyes.

"So you hate being alive because your gift causes you pain?" I held back a laugh before sneering back at him. "At least your gift never killed anybody, at least not to my knowledge."

"What do you mean?" He stood up and braced himself against the wall.

Conflicting Flashback

"Sara common or you're going to be late, the coven can't wait forever!" Holly yelled at me as we ran through the field to the campfire and the edge of the woods. As we arrived I felt intimidated by the presence of all the strong witches around me. They all wore masks that each looked like a different animal. The leader was an older woman wearing a snake mask and wearing a black gown. She was the only one wearing clothes, the others were standing there wearing only the masks on their faces. I looked to Holly in concern but she just smiled and bowed slightly to the leader.

"I brought her just as you asked Seri." Holly said before standing and leading me over towards the leader. I noticed that there was a small alter set up containing a crimson candle, a dagger, a bowl filled with a strange silvery substance, and a deer skull still wet with blood. The scent of blood teased my senses and I forced myself to look away and meet eyes with Seri. She looked deeply into my eyes and walked until we were face to face.

"So this is the little girl with the powers that were bound by time." She seemed to hiss as she continued to stare into my eyes. "Can she handle her powers, or will she go mad?" With that she threw her head back and laughed a cruel hissing laugh that rattled my bones.

"Leader what should we do? Her spirit is that of a Jackal; it is too dangerous to awaken her powers. Her inner beast will hunt us down until we are no longer living!" A women wearing a blue bird mask with dull blue feathers asked as she bowed her face so it was almost touching the dirt below it.

"A jackal she is and will always be." Seri turned back to me and grabbed my arm leading me to the alter. "Her powers unbound will be the greatest power we can surmise. No more death, we shall be immortal!" With that Seri lifted my arm and slashed it with the dagger over the bowl making me scream.

"Sara this is an honor," Holly hissed from behind me. "You will finally be able to reach your full potential and become the witch you were meant to be! You shall take your place at Seri's side and become one of the strongest of us all!" She seemed to spit her words at me in distaste.

"Silence child, do not address your superiors!" Seri hissed at Holly and she was dragged away by the blue bird woman. "Jackal awaken and feast upon the flesh of humanity." She said while dipping the deer skull into the bowl and filling it with the liquid. "Drink and be awoken, rule us all." She lifted the dagger to my throat. "Or die as a mortal." I didn't want to die so I lifted the skull to my mouth and drank the bitter concoction nearly choking on it's noxious flavor. My throat seemed to burn with liquid fire and a deep chill rocked my core.

"She has drank of death the jackal shall immerge; stand back for fear of your life!" Holly screamed from the back of the group.

They began to chant something that I cannot remember for my vision seemed to blur and my hearing muffled. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach as it was trying to throw up the invading poison. Seri's foot kicked me onto my back as my shirt was ripped open and the wax from the candle dripped upon my chest burning into my flesh. I tried to yell out but darkness seemed to overcome me as the world spun in circles. Before a bright flash and the screams of the group startled me awake. The group was mostly gone save for a few lying dead on the ground; seemingly ripped to shreds by an unknown hand. Holly was standing holding her stomach while blood spurted between her arms.

"You have doomed us all, the jackal awoke yet your power remains dormant." Blood began to drip from her mouth as I ran to her side and caught her as she fell. Her blood tasted sweet on my tongue as the light faded from her eyes. "Seri's minions will be coming for you jackal, do not doubt my words. She will use the dead to fuel her passion for your power. Do not let her win, or we have died in vein." She managed to sputter before succumbing to the oblivion consuming her. I didn't notice the flashing lights until I was dragged away from Holly's corpse and thrown in the back of a large padded truck and driven away into the night. Soon the animal inside of me clawed it's way to the surface and I lashed out at the attendants and was dragged into my cell. I could hear they're muted voices from behind the door as I clawed at the walls trying to escape.

Present

"One of Seri's fallen fledglings came to visit me a few days later to tell me she had died. She showed me a clipping from a newspaper showing a picture of a woman named Kalina. I should have been happy until I heard that she was helping to collect the souls of the dead for her lover. Until I heard that the house started to rebuild itself and it's occupants started to return, her included." I stopped when I saw his reaction.

"I knew Kalina was a witch but she was the leader of a coven?" He seemed uncomfortable with the subject and the corner of his eye twitched. He walked over and sat next to me. "I know this is gonna hurt like hell but I want to see for myself what she did to you that night."

I turned my wrist towards him so he could see the pale white scar adorning it. He gulped and cautiously reached for it and tentatively ran his finger over the scar. His hand closed on my wrist and he gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head. I could feel his power searching for answers and I tried not to cause him any more pain.

That is until my bestial side got involved and showed him pictures of the demons Kalina sent after me and the pain they caused. His body started to spasm and blood started to drip from his nose and ears and I decided he had enough. Yanking my arm free I pushed him down onto the bed and backed away. If I had held him down I would have caused more harm then good.

_Mommy what happened to Dennis?_

I rolled my eyes and turned to Billy who was poking Dennis' foot with his cap gun. I just grabbed the kid by the scruff of the neck and dropped him in front of the small TV and turned it on. Then I dropped the remote into his lap and sat back down on the corner of the bed.

"Just shut up and watch TV." He sighed and flipped through the channels and finally stopped at an old western which drew his full attention. He started to cheer every time a character was shot and killed. I just shook my head and walked over to the window just in time to see a police car slowly drive by on the road. The officer looked familiar and then it hit me; that was the officer that threw me in the back of the truck. He was the one who caught me and sent me to my fate. "Billy, does anyone know we're here?"

_Only the owner, you should have seen his face when Ryan walked in and demanded a room for us. I thought the guy was gonna pee his pants._

Billy laughed before turning back to face me and looking puzzled. I looked back out to see Ryan and Royce walking back to the room while the cop watched them like a hawk. It was almost like he could see Royce trailing behind them, almost. He looked in my direction so I quickly dropped the curtain and retreated into the shadows to hide. I stepped back from the window as Ryan burst into the room and threw Dennis of the bed and taking his place. Luckily for the psychic his spasms had subsided and he just looked dazed. Ryan growled before laying back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

_Doll, I think you should take a walk and let Ryan get some air. That cop outside has been following us for awhile now. You probably should find another place to camp out for awhile. _

Royce winked at me before flickering over to the window and peeking outside to make sure the coast was clear. I shook my head trying to get all the voices to leave so I could start to think. I turned towards Royce just to see him drop the curtain and take a few steps back.

_Now I know where I've seen that guy before, that's Cyrus' lawyer Ben Moss. He probably sent to follow us. Damn him!_

I growled and walked over to the door and attempted to open it, just to be dragged back and thrown onto the bed by Ryan.

"What do you think your doing?" He growled at me and held me down by my neck. His hair seemed to frizz and become a black halo around his face.

"I'm gonna kill him, he's the one that had me committed. I owe him one." I managed to hiss as I broke free of his grasp and threw him into the wall. "So back off!" With that I ran to the door and was outside before anybody could stop me again. I stormed over to the police car and tapped on the glass.

"Can I help you miss?" He seemed surprised but pasted on a sickly sweet smile.

"Are you Ben Moss?" I asked and when he nodded I pulled him out the window and threw him against the hood of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at me and attempted to reach for his gun. I pulled it from it's holster and threw it away from him. I growled and started to slash at his face and cause as much damage as I could. All too soon I was pulled away from him and thrown onto the ground and once again Ryan was holding me down as Dennis attempted damage control. Ben stood up and quickly grabbed his gun and smacked Ryan across the temple instantly knocking him unconscious. He then kicked him off of me to get a clear shot.

"Hey stop that she gets a bit moody just let he be okay?" Dennis quickly rushed over and tried to get Ben not to shoot me. Ben grunted then kicked my in my side a few times before getting back into his car and driving off.

"Bastard." I growled as I stood clutching my side for a moment before looking over to Ryan and Dennis. Dennis was pretty shaken up and Ryan was just coming to. He growled before storming over to me and throwing me over his shoulder and rushing me inside. He growled and threw Billy, Royce and Dennis outside and locked the door.

"Now I want some answers and your gonna give them to me one way or another." He stared at me with a lustful gleam in his eye.

"Don't tell me that the jackal is a little needy." I smirked at him making him scowl and clench his fists. He seemed angry and jumped on the bed pinning me to it once again. He lowered his face so close I could feel his breath on my lips. It was very odd having a living man want me. He stared into my eyes for so long I started to get sleepy. I was pulled out of the trance by him roughly kissing me and his hands roaming over me. He seemed desperate and I guess being alive again was taking it's toll on him. I flipped him onto his back and straddled him making him growl and claw at my hips. "Geeze Ryan just relax." I sighed and pulled off the tattered remains of my straight jacket and let him have his way with me for the night. I woke up the next morning with Ryan still wrapped around me and snoring lightly. I could see Royce peeking in through the window and I quickly flipped him off before trying to get up. Ryan would have nothing to do with it and pulled me against him as he rolled over holding me tightly against him like a frightened child would a stuffed animal. The keys were on the nightstand and I managed to reach them and throw them so they landed by the bottom of the door. Ryan growled again before pulling the covers over us and drifting back off to sleep. I just sighed as the door opened and the others walked in. Royce just shook his head and looked peeved; while Billy looked like he was ready to kill Ryan. Dennis just ignored us and walked into the bathroom, a few minutes later the shower started so I forgot about him for awhile.

_Mommy how could you let him do that to you?  
_

Billy pouted as he jumped onto the side of the bed he wrapped his arms around his chest and did his best to glare at Ryan. Just then the TV clicked on and Royce started flipping through the channels and finally decided to watch animal planet. He seemed to snicker when a picture of two wild dogs mating flashed across the screen.

_Does that remind you of anything doll?_

He laughed and I growled which only caused Ryan to roll over again and take me with him. Suddenly the voice over narration came over the TV and Billy decided to watch the show with Royce.

"Jackals mate for life as we can plainly see here in this picture. This couple have been together for the past three years, and yet not once has the male fathered any pups. It seems hopeless yet he never gives up and time after time continues to try and sire a litter from his mate." The Narration said which caught my interest and I suddenly wanted to watch for awhile as well. The show was sadly overrated, it just showed the mated pair over a course of a year and was actually very drab. It seemed all they did was hunt, sleep, and mate. After it was over Billy wrestled the remote from Royce and turned it to a western and watched that for most of the day. It seemed that Ryan was faking sleep because every time I tried to get out of bed he would growl and roll over. Dennis finally got out of the bathroom and was wearing a new pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with the words sexy written on the front.

"Hey Billy can I get a little help here." I had finally had enough of the bed and wanted to clean myself up and get dressed.

_Sure mommy._

Billy creeped up to Ryan's side of the bed and yanked on his hair hard causing him to spring awake and attack the kid. I took my chance and bolted to the bathroom; locking the door behind me. There was a lot of yelling and pounding from the other side of the door then a growl, then silence.

_Okay mommy you should be fine for now. Ryan's awake and Royce looks like he's about to pass out. He's got this funny look on his face, just like Dennis. Do you need anything?_

I shook my head when I realized I had basically preformed the full monty in front of them. On top of all that I hadn't grabbed any clothes. "Billy can you grab some clothes for me to wear if there are any laying around?" He didn't reply but there was a loud scuffle and a knocking on the door. I opened it a crack and he was staring at me with a smirk on his face as I grabbed the clothes and slammed the door in his face again. 'I can't believe I just did that, how dare they stare at me like that.' Sighing to myself I put the clothes on the sink and took a nice hot shower. After cleaning up and doing my morning routine, I put the clothes on and felt like strangling the brat. He had picked out a black tank top with the words 'sex me' across the chest and the jeans were low rise and tan in color. There was a red hair tie in the pocket so I put my hair up in a messy pony tail. I threw open the door only to find Billy and Royce had been trying to peek at me through the crack in the door. "Real mature you guys." Dennis cleared his through and I looked over to the blushing psychic.

"We're gonna need to get some groceries, do you wanna come with me to the store maybe?" He wouldn't look me in the eyes and it was almost comical.

"Sure it'll be good to get out and get some air." I pulled on some socks and my shoes before glaring at Ryan and walking outside to wait for Dennis. He seemed to take his time and when he managed to get out of the room he had a bloody nose. "Geeze, what happened to you?"

"Just a little warning from Ryan to keep you away from other guys." He still wouldn't meet my gaze and we walked the six blocks to the store.

"You know it would have been nice if we could have borrowed Royce's car." I growled at him. It was pretty hot in the sun and the black shirt wasn't helping any. Dennis ignored me and walked into the store leaving me standing on the sidewalk. 'This sucks now he's gonna ignore me.' Inside the store it was nicer thanks to the air conditioning; yet the psychic was nowhere to be found. I managed to take a few steps inside before I hear a whistle and a few cat calls. There were a few teenage boys standing over next to the magazines, and as I looked at them they waggled their eye brows and made some obscene gestures.

"Hey baby why not come over here and hang with some real guys." The tall blonde one said. As I started to walk over to them they seemed overjoyed and gave each other hi-fives before laughing to themselves.

"So where are the real guys?" I asked making the blonde narrow his eyes and frown. The guy on his right started to chant 'burn dude' until the blonde elbowed him in the side making him double over in pain.

"I'm Terry," the blonde said as he extended his hand. "and you are?"

"Out of your league." I managed to say before turning and walking down one of the isles after Dennis. The guys seemed peeved and teased Terry, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to humiliate him in front of his friends. Dennis was standing in front of the meat counter staring at the different cuts of meat. He nearly jumped a foot when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Geeze, don't do that you practically made me have a heart attack." He took off his glasses and cleaned them on the hem of his shirt.

"Did you see the group of hormonally challenged teens by the magazines on your way in?"

"Yea why?"

"I'd watch your back they seemed pretty pissed when I finished with them."

"Oh man what did you do now?" He groaned and slapped his hand against his forehead in exasperation.

"I just said I was out of their league; I don't think they took it well." I couldn't help but smirk as I saw Terry approach us. "Just pretend we're a couple and beat his ass, or I could do it if you chicken out ok?"

"But…" Dennis never got to finish as Terry tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned a fist entered his vision before being knocked back against the glass.

"So Ms. Out of my league, whose the freak?" He growled and prepared to swing again.

"That would be my boyfriend so back off." I growled back causing him to look confused.

"Your dating that? Isn't he old enough to be your daddy?" Terry snickered as Dennis finally managed to get to his feet. I gave him his space and started to glare at Terry.

"Geeze man what is your problem?" Dennis rubbed his jaw and wiped away the trickle of blood that had appeared. "Just back of all right?"

"No way gramps I'm gonna take this chick home to my place and have a little fun." Terry made an obscene gesture with his hands again making me growl.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, geeze, shouldn't you go home to mommy and get your diaper changed?" This caused Terry to go ballistic and he swung at me which connected and my vision blacked out for a minute. When it returned Terry was sprawled out on his back with a very pissed off Dennis standing over him clutching his now bleeding fist. "Wow didn't know you had that in you."

"Let's just get our stuff and go, I don't feel so good anymore." Dennis quickly picked up the meat and we finished getting the groceries. After we got home and Billy saw my eye and Dennis' fist his eyes narrowed and he knocked him across the room.

_How dare you hurt my mommy! _

"Hey back off brat, I didn't hit her. That freak at the store did." Dennis spat out which made his busted lip bleed even more.

"Who hit my whore?" Ryan seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed my chin and tilted my face towards his so he could see my eye. "I'm gonna rip that freak limb from limb." He growled and nearly had a conniption as he stormed to the door. He was almost out the door when I threw him back in and locked it behind me.

"First off I am not a whore and I don't belong to you! Secondly Dennis knocked that guy clear into yesterday." With that everyone turned their attention to the blushing psychic as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"It was no problem, but I'm not going to pretend to be your boyfriend just so you can keep the guys away. Next time leave me out of it ok?" With that Dennis walked out the door to nurse his wounded pride.

_Hey doll, I'll hold your hand anytime you want._

Royce winked at me before flickering out of sight leaving me locked in the room with Ryan and the brat.


	9. Breakdown and Forbidden fruit

Jackal's Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 13 ghosts or their characters. Oh and this chapter has a lot of cursing and some sexual content in it so if you aren't allowed to read this kind of stuff you have been warned.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Telepathy/Voices-

Last time:

_Hey doll, I'll hold your hand anytime you want._

Royce winked at me before flickering out of sight leaving me locked in the room with Ryan and the brat.

Billy sat in front of the TV and continued to watch his western occasionally peeking at Ryan and me out of the corner of his eye. I could tell that he didn't want me anywhere near Ryan but it couldn't be helped. Every time Ryan would try to get close to me he would point his cap gun at him and scowl. After about ten minutes of this Ryan had enough and tore the cap gun from Billy's hands. I could hear the crash when the cap gun hit the wall and knocked a cheap lamp over onto the floor.

_ Hey what's your problem Ryan? Can't you get a hint and leave my mommy alone?_

"Listen you little brat, she's not your mommy so back off!" Ryan growled and it seemed like he wanted to kill the kid all over again. I wasn't in the mood to put up with this so I stepped in between them.

"Listen you two back off. I don't want to hear any more of your arguing today. So just calm down or I'm gonna leave you two alone for good." I growled. "And Ryan you get to sleep on the floor from now on."

"I'd like to see you make me whore." Ryan growled back.

"Fine either Royce or Dennis can share the bed with me." I 'humphed' and crossed my arms over my chest trying to make myself seem imposing. I knew that he would get seriously pissed and it showed. He sneered and started to growl at me, which made Billy flicker to my side.

"You're my whore nobody can touch you but me!"

_Ha! It seems that my mommy finally decided to dump you; you freak. So get the hint and leave_

Ryan seemed to go red in the face and his hands clenched into fists drawing blood. He just growled and left, slamming the door behind him. "Billy go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And make sure he comes back."

_ But mommy…_

"Don't but mommy me. Make sure he comes back I mean it Billy." He frowned and flickered out of sight leaving me alone. I hated being alone especially when I felt angry. After about an hour I curled up in the bed and shivered; I was upset. It seemed that everytime I was alone something bad happened to me. The last time I was alone like this that freaking demon appeared and killed Thomas. 'I hope the same thing doesn't happen to Ryan or Dennis. I don't know what I would do then.' By the time the sun set and none of the guys returned I was feeling numb. I couldn't stand it anymore all these feelings were making me upset. The bathroom floor was cold on my feet and the mirror just seemed to be mocking me. I shut the door behind me and walked back to the mirror and stared deeply at myself.

"Why am I so alone?" I asked my reflection and as usual it just stared at me unmoving. Something inside of me snapped and I started hitting the mirror until it was completely shattered and pieces of the glass were scattered across the floor. I picked up the largest piece and stared at it for awhile debating on wither or not I should end it. I eyed the scar on my wrist from when my powers were awakened. I hated that scar it remided me of everything I wanted to forget. I could feel myself frown as I cut the scar from my skin. I pulled my shirt off and stared at the small burn scars from the wax and cut those off too. The blood was pooling at my feet and with every scar and slice I made lightened my mood. There was a hicky on the side of my neck from the night before so I sliced it off as well. I could faintly see myself in the shattered mirror and smiled at the sight. The smell of blood was intoxicating as I did a little twirl; scattering my blood across the room. The door outside slammed shut and I could hear mutted mumblings and cursings from behind the door. Carefully opening the bathroom door a crack I saw that Dennis and Royce had returned. They had their backs to me so I opened the door and walked up behind Dennis.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked making them jump and turn to me. Dennis' face paled and he took a step back. I raised the shard of the mirror and asked again. "Where is he?"

_ What the hell happened to you?_

Royce was instantly at my side wiping some of the blood from my face. He wrenched the shard from my hand and threw it across the room. He then grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall.

"Ryan and I got into a fight. He and the brat left awhile ago. Where did he go?" I felt tears sliding down my face and Royce held me close and set my head against his shoulder. He turned to Dennis who was looking at the mess I had made of the bathroom and freaking out.

"This is great just great. She gets into one little fight and goes spastic." He put his head in his hands and sighed before turning to Royce. "Take care of her for a bit, dress her wounds I'm gonna go find Ryan and the kid."

_ Hurry back and bring a mop_

The next hour was spent with Royce cleaning and dressing my wounds as I stared at the wall with disinterest. He was muttering to himself and had lit one of his cigarettes to try and calm himself down.

_ What the hell made you go and pull something like this?_

I looked up to him and blinked. He seemed disheveled and worry seemed to have taken up residence over his features. I looked back at my feet before answering. "I just don't want to be alone anymore. When I'm alone something bad almost always happens" He sighed and sat down next to me and I leaned against him and laid my head against his shoulder again. "Why won't he come back? Why did he have to leave?" My eyes started to water again and I buried my face in his shoulder.

_ You said that you two had a fight right? Well he probably left to cool down; he'll be back soon. I hope_

"Please don't go. I don't wanna be alone."

_ Don't worry I'm here you should get some rest_

Royce put me into bed and tucked me in but I grabbed his arm. "Don't go; lay with me. At least until I fall asleep." I whimpered and nuzzled his arm making him sigh but he gave in and crawled into bed behind me. He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist. He reminded me of Ryan and as I closed my eyes I had convinced myself that he was Ryan.

The next morning I woke up and was sore from my wounds. During the night I had rolled over so that Royce and I were now facing each other. His arm was still around my waist and he was holding me tightly. His torn and burned flesh was facing me so I reached out and touched it trying not to wake him up. His eyes fluttered but remained closed. I ran my fingers over his burns and broken skull trying my best not to hurt him. His lips were light blue and cold yet smooth and untouched. Before I knew what I was doing I had leaned in and kissed him. For the first few seconds I thought that he hadn't noticed until he pulled me closer and started kissing me back. I was surprised but without Ryan there to stop me I just closed my eyes and ran my fingers over his flesh.

Soon though he was nipping at the uninjured flesh of my neck and had rolled over on top of me. His hands seemed to roam over me and linger over my wounds as if he was debating his actions. I ran my hands through his hair and gave into his touches not caring what happened. My eyes sprang open when he pulled off my bra and pants leaving me open to his gaze. His eyes lingered on the bruises and gashes hidden behind the bandages. He crushed his lips against mine as his hand slipped between my legs and caressed me through the thin cotton barrier. It seemed too soon though that we were both undressed and he was pushing into me. Unlike Ryan who was fast and forceful Royce seemed to know what I wanted and made me cry out his name time and time again. All too soon though the blinding light filled my vision and I cried out and clawed at his back as we finished together. Royce was panting and we were both covered with sweat and buzzing from the experience. He rolled over and pulled me with him covering us with the covers. I laid my head on his chest and could hear a faint heartbeat that was starting to become stronger. Before I could say anything to him I had fallen asleep and didn't wake up until Royce had cried out.

"What the hell!" Royce cried out waking me up and capturing my gaze. His flesh had healed and he was whole again. He had a pale but rosy tint to his flesh and his lips were a pale pink. He was surprised and jumped out of bed to look himself over making me blush.

"I think you've been revived." I said as I sat up wincing a bit.

"No duh. I just can't believe it though." He smiled and pulled me into his embrace; I could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him. The next thing I knew I was on my back with him between my legs and we celebrated his revival until there was a knocking on the door and Dennis' voice came from the other side.

"Hey guys let me in I can't find my key. I found Ryan and the kid, common guys let me in!" He pounded on the door a few more times as Royce and I jumped out of bed and scrambled to get our clothes back on.

"Hang on a second." I yelled and ran to the door still trying to button my pants. As I opened it Ryan burst in followed by Dennis and the kid. Once Ryan saw Royce he looked over to me and growled.

"You stupid whore! How the hell could you let him touch you you're mine!" He rushed over and threw me against the wall and started shake me. "You're mine don't you get that. MINE!" He kept repeating that as he shook me causing my wounds to reopen and start to bleed through the bandages.

"Ryan stop it you're hurting her!" Royce called out and pulled Ryan off of me. "You left her. She thought that you were gone for good and tried to kill herself. I just gave her a reason to live. She's mine now not yours." Royce took a swing at Ryan and knocked him to the floor. Ryan lost it and started attacking Royce like an animal and slashed at him. Royce seemed to hold his own until Ryan threw him against the wall and started choking him.

"She's mine now and forever!" He hissed and smacked Royce again.

"If she's yours then why did you leave? You should have stayed and at least shown her that you cared instead of running off to god knows where. You haven't shown her any respect since we got here. She's not a whore!" Royce managed to kick Ryan where it counts making him fall to his knees clutching his damaged manhood. "I can treat her better then you ever could and I will. She's mine now forever and always." He grabbed his bat and then grabbed his keys before walking to the door and grabbing my arm. "Common doll let's blow this joint."

"Aww shit." Dennis was flattened against a wall across the room and heard the whole thing. Ryan was still on the floor but wasn't in pain anymore he looked like I had last night before I sliced myself up. I knew that if I left Ryan would kill himself again and become the Jackal once more. Pulling myself from Royce's grip I walked over and kneeled next to Ryan.

"Ryan." I only said his name and he looked up and into my eyes. I pet his head a bit and pulled him against me lying his head against my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and just sat there enjoying me just being there. I laid my head on top of his and looked over to Royce. "He needs me." I then turned my attention to Ryan and sighed. Royce just sighed then threw his keys back on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

_ Mommy what are you doing? He doesn't care for you just let him go_

Billy flickered into my line of sight and pulled his little tomahawk from his belt threatening to kill Ryan. I wrapped my arms even more protectively around Ryan's shoulders and glared at the kid. He pouted and I wanted to smack him across the room until he would quit calling me mommy. Ryan whimpered making me look down only to see that he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. I then looked over to Royce who was looking pretty peeved.

"Royce you know that I can't be around people very much because I'm still wanted for murder."

"Yeah I guess but what does that have to do with Ryan?"

"Would you be willing to give up everything and live in the middle of nowhere for me?" That made him stop and think before he sighed and looked away.

"I'm not like you doll. I have to be around people I can't just up and leave to god knows where just because you don't like being around people."

"Would you at least be willing to help me find a place where I can live without having to look over my shoulder for Cyrus or the cops?"

"That I can do doll but do we have to drag all of them along?" He motioned around the room. Dennis shook his head and walked over to Royce.

"Where do you expect us to go huh? We're all supposed to be dead it's not like we can go out and get jobs to make ends meat. At least not around here." I could tell that he wanted to hit Royce but was holding back. "Plus we've got that damned basterd Cyrus after us. How the hell are we gonna fend him off by ourselves?" Dennis got right in Royce's face and the little vein on the side of his head started to throb. He was exceptionally angry and for once acted like he didn't care about his own life.

"That isn't my problem now is it?" Royce stood up and pushed Dennis back a bit as he took off his coat and threw it on the bed. "Do you want to go old man?" Royce seemed to growl as he balled his hands into fists and took up a stance.

"Will both of you stop it!" I yelled. "You're going to kill each other again and I won't waste my time reviving you." The edges of my vision turned red as I glared at the two making them forget about fighting for the moment. I started to pet the top of Ryan's head making him nuzzle into my chest and smile a bit.

"Chill doll he isn't worth my time." Royce tugged at the collar of his shirt and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Dennis just took in a shaky breath and sat on the edge of one of the dressers. Billy was sitting next to me, pouting, while he clutched one of his cap guns in his small fist. I had successfully alienated every guy in the room and was very uncomfortable with that.

"Until you guys can act your age I'm not going to have anything to do with any of you." I growled and carefully laid Ryan on the ground before I stood up. Without thinking I grabbed the brat's sleeve and pulled him out the door after me. "Billy make sure that they don't follow us ok?"

_ With pleasure mommy_

He snickered and flickered out of sight as I stormed off to find a nice place to lay low for a while. After a little bit Billy reappeared by my side looking quite pleased with himself.

_ You don't have anything to worry about anymore mommy. I locked Royce's keys in his car and they're all kind of tied up at the moment._

He laughed to himself before grabbing my hand in his as we walked passing small businesses and hotels. Once we reached the other side of town the brat pointed out a small abandoned cabin across the street from an old run down bed and breakfast. "Check out the cabin make sure it's safe." He just nodded and flickered out of sight for a few minutes before returning and saying that it was safe. The front door was warped and it took me a little bit to get it open but I managed. After successfully wedging the door shut I looked around and sighed. There were three small rooms a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom had an old mattress with half rotten sheets which smelled musty and weren't the cleanest things around. The kitchen had running water but the small mini fridge was empty and the little light didn't work. The bathroom had no towels or anything in it. I had to send the kid off to steal some supplies from the hotel room. Once he got back I made sure to take a long shower to get Royce and Ryan's scent off of me. Billy was upset that there wasn't a TV so I just told him that if he wanted he could go back to the hotel and watch it there. He disappeared for a few hours after that before showing up looking peeved.

_ Mommy they're out looking for you. Dennis is freaking out; Royce and Ryan are trying to find you before the other does. You should have seen them mommy they're really upset that you ran off and are determined to get you back._

"Let them look. I won't go back until they stop treating me like a piece of property." I hissed. He took a step back and looked at me uncertainly. "I'm sick and tired of babysitting them they need to learn that I don't like it." I couldn't take it anymore and started trashing the house until an all too familiar voice shook me to my very core.

_ It seems that the Jackal's Girl has quite a predicament. My master requires your presence and I am glad to finally get my hands on you._

I turned to see the same demon that killed Thomas standing not three feet from me. I took a step back but it grabbed me around the middle and sunk its fangs into my shoulder. All I remembered before the darkness overcame my vision was yelling to Billy to get help and not to let them get me.


End file.
